warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:King/@comment-24519368-20171204172139
King - Two Luna's POV! This will be interesting. She has already detected the Flier spy - Is she observant? Will her observant eye play a role in future chapters? She's showing the Mysterious Gal around, who I will refer to as 'Stranger' from now on because that is the actual character's name. Stranger is an outcast, with her white calico fur and lack of knowledge of this society. Where did she come from? This society is revealed to have warrior ancestors, like Starclan, who bless the cats down below like angels. This society is then revealed to be an evolved form of the warrior clans from the books, hence why the names of the ancestors are all things like "Emberflight" and "Splashheart". And a new mystery, what is Stranger's real name? She feels uncomfortable to reveal it. Could she be a part of my theorised government conspiracy? Moonstone trusts Luna as the group's successor, ut Luna doesn't know why. Isn't it customary to have the group's successor be the leader's heir? Why was Luna chosen instead of her siblings? They ''are ''unlike in names after all - Luna is the odd one out. Moonstione must have planned this from birth - but why? Is this also a part of a government conspiracy? Is Moonstone 'in league' with Stranger for whatever reason? Fratz's and Moonstone's group are rivals, so do they spy on each other, Like fratz's is spying on Moonstone's? Fratz's and Moonstone's group belongs to the 'badlands' of the area. Is the whole flier and flightless kingdom in the badlands which is an area of a much larger kingdom, or is it just these groups out of all the roups in the flier/flightless kingdom that occupy the badlands? Also, is the environment the reason why love doesn't exist/is forbidden there? Stranger is bi. Okay. And homosexuality is implied to be outlawed in this society. This can lead to two things: Stranger is a government test subject to try re-introduce love into the badlands/the species/class as a whole, hence the choice of bisexuality - she has to work with both toms and she-cats (this may sound insensitive, I'm sorry in advance! >_<) Then Stranger word-vomits. I can understand what she's saying, but this comes across as pretentious/cringy. I feel as if it's 'overexposure'? There are other, more subtle and clever ways of portraying a character as intellectual than a word salad. She's talking normally then all of a suden she starts choking up more complex ideas/vocabulary? Okayyyy. So then it's implied that Stranger is crushing on Luna/vice versa? They barely know each other but okay. And then comes the quotation "Luna's fur flared." Is she embarassed that she stated that she wasn't in love with Stranger? Is she in denail? gAY? "She almost didn't want that" "I don't want to have to say that word again" Is Luna becoming romantically attracted to Stranger, but has to supress it because of society/social context? This is beginning to get interesting.